


Daleks of War

by Iamn0twill



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dalek - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamn0twill/pseuds/Iamn0twill
Summary: A little character description of the Dalek raced followed by a human/Dalek skirmish that goes about as well as expected





	Daleks of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a really old piece of work that I've had sitting around for a while.
> 
> Thought I might as well publish it as my first work here before Doctor Who becomes completely irrelevant

What no one seems to remember about the Daleks is that they are not just machines. Somewhere under all that circuitry and technology, under the lasers and metal there is something living inside of that machine. It's been well documented, the Dalek creature is mostly dangerous due to its unstoppable mind and one and only focus, unlike most creatures in the universe the Dalek is not genetically encoded with the one goal of survival, it is in fact the only living creature ever created throughout the universe that has the one goal: Universal purification.

In a way that is about survival; removing inferior life forms to make way for more of itself but it goes beyond that; to wanting the destruction of every other species and life form. Some scholars of time have suggested that if the Daleks had managed to eradicate every sentient species that they would simply begin to methodically destroy galaxies to make sure that nothing could ever exist again that resembled non-Dalek life.

The Dalek creature is malleable, on occasion that there was wreckage of a Dalek ship salvaged, it was found that the pilot was a lone Dalek creature deep in the centre of the ship, encased in a less than usual enclosure without any sort of eyestalk or weapons at all and completely wired into the ship. Eventually the wreckages had been reverse engineered and as more ships were salvaged it was finally figured out that what we thought were Dalek spaceships were actually the largest Daleks in existence, even larger than the Titan Daleks used as a sort of tank on planet skirmishes, the pilot was in fact the brains of these large and nearly unstoppable Daleks.

The Dalek enclosure, the machines we’re familiar with seeing, are perhaps the best war machines ever created; even without the genetically supercharged intelligence, one Dalek is machine is enough to kill millions. During the times when the Daleks were actually running out of resources they sent one empty Dalek shell down into the core of a warship planet, a warship the size of a small moon and it was able to kill one tenth of the population before it was stopped.

The only time in recent memory when it looked like the Daleks might lose the war was due to an inner cleansing of the species. The Daleks had begun to force faster reproduction when it wasn’t practical and had ended up with batches of severely deformed Daleks, they weren’t as fast to kill, slowing down by tenths of a second before shooting their enemies some were unable to defend themselves unable to operate the armour to its full capacity and some even had abilities more than their predecessors, more feeling and understanding of their cold environment, enough intelligence that they could subvert the circuitry buried deep into their brains, and there was a rare few who had empathy. This was an abomination no Dalek could handle and so they had begun to systematically destroy their own units, Daleks deep in the middle of a skirmish with fifty humans suddenly blew themselves up, Dalek ships hunting down and destroying legions upon legions of impure Daleks. After their numbers were decimated and ground was taken back from the evil creatures hope had arisen anew.

Not for long obviously as in a matter of decades they returned with a new hate for all those not Dalek.

***

A man walked among the wreckage, an old soldier, he had been here before many times on the brink of death from Dalek weapon of some sort. He found what he was looking for, medical supplies, a while ago these shattered walls had contained barracks full of young soldiers waiting for death, the medics had been around this section but now there was no one else left in need of treatment. He leant against a wall and began to quickly wipe down a wound on his lower abdomen, shrapnel not laser. The old soldier had fought Daleks face to face many times and had seen enough human blood spilled to make any man cynical.

He heard something shifting about in the rubble and readjusted his rifle. There were never any rats on the battlefield Daleks held rats in the same light as humans: Vermin. The old soldier heard a voice, “H-hel-hello” the voice of a boy stuttered. The old soldier waited, he knew what happened now. “An-anyone there?” the boy said. The old soldier continued to wait, he could tell the voice was only just around the corner he edged closer waiting at the very edge of the wall. The old soldier prepared to look around the wall- there was a ZAP as a Dalek weapon discharged, probably killing the boy. The old soldier in one fluid movement swung himself around the wall and began shooting. He was able to get through the armour quickly as this Dalek had seen battle already and was weaker to specifically designed anti Dalek weaponry. He readjusted his aim as he skidded across the floor and managed to knock out the eyestalk, he had blinded the Dalek. He stopped shooting just as the Dalek got its first shot off, it had hit the place he was three seconds ago before he jumped up and took cover behind a support pillar.

Usually it took an entire army to take down one Dalek but the old soldier knew he could manage this one, its shields were failing, it was now blind and he could see it had already sustained significant damage, dents in its Dalekanium armour. The old soldier weaved his way through the rubble as the Dalek tried to cope with its blindness.

The old soldier dived behind a large chunk of crumbling wall and within twenty seconds he had withdrawn a grenade and had it flying towards the Dalek. It arced through the air and by sheer luck it hit the Daleks mid section just as it exploded blowing the metal monster off balance and onto its side, it didn’t do much damage but it debilitated it for a little while. The one thing the Daleks didn’t have in their tank like bodies was the ability to be nimble and quick with the instinctive movement and flow; that was the only advantage that the old soldier had ever had on these devils.

The old soldier had enough time to strap a timed bomb onto the back of the Dalek before it got up, he quickly spun around to leave the vicinity before the explosi-

That's when the second Dalek shot him. The one mercy of a Dalek was that they didn’t prolong death, they were quick and simple, they never had any room in their heads for malice beyond their need to exterminate. They didn’t enjoy pain, they didn’t think pain was worth a second thought; It was there at one point and then it was gone. A Daleks concept of pain only applied to themselves and they couldn’t understand lesser beings to have it as well.

The second Dalek looked down at the human it had just killed. It then looked at the bomb laid at the human's feet. It watched the first Dalek right itself and then traded the relevant information. It was obvious that they didn’t have enough time to escape the bomb or defuse it, it was all in the calculations, even if the human had survived the Dalek he probably wouldn’t have escaped the explosion, it was going to be quite massive. Both Daleks distanced themselves from the bomb by a few metres, and then both initiated their self destruct sequence so that the explosion would be as large as possible and and had a 74.68% chance of taking down the entire structure they were in, there were probably some humans left and since the explosion was inevitable this option had the highest non-Dalek death rate as possible. Other Daleks were already being evacuated. Another Dalek, elsewhere in the building, had calculated that it didn’t have enough estimated time to escape and also triggered its self destruct sequence and the percentage of structure collapse rose to 92.25% which was a better result.

Self Destruct in.  
3.  
2.  
1.

Structure collapse achieved,  
non Dalek Casualties: High  
Dalek Casualties: Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it (or even if you didn't)  
> Sorry if there were any spelling or grammar errors that I missed


End file.
